Emmett & Edward: The Sex Talk
by alannalovestwilight
Summary: It gets in detail, I promise! Aha, don't forget to R&R. If you like it, i'll write another chapter of them actually DOING it! : For sure! Lemons at the end!


The Talk – w/Edward & Emmett

**I'm so happy with the reviews from the last story, I decided to write another one!**

**-Alana**

_Edward's POV_

I knew where Emmett was, of course. But I was a little scared to go talk to him. I just know he's going to laugh at me. Wait. Why am I even going to talk to him about this? There's other people in this house!

I left Bella's house a little while ago, our routine. Charlie came home and ruins everything. As usual. I love being with Bella. Our time together is so amazing, I never _want _to leave. But he makes me. Well, I guess I would rather leave. Charlie's thoughts get so obnoxious sometimes. He hates me so much.

All I want to do, is get this over with and watch Bella sleep. Ew, that sounds so stalkerish. What's wrong with me!

Emmett walked in the study then, "What's wrong with you, Edward?" I looked up at him and without a doubt, rolled my eyes.

"Well. I have a lot on my mind, and I do need to speak to you." I was a little relived when he came in. I wasn't sure how I would originally approach him.

"What is it? You seem kind of spaced out today."

"It's Bella."

A look of confusion caught on his face. "Is something wrong with her." He looked around, though he knew she wasn't here obviously.

"No, not that!" I continued, "She's fine. She's fine. It's just, she wants something, and I don't know how to give it to her."

Once again, confusion swept over his face. He looked up at the ceiling after a moment of thinking. "Oh. You mean..." He looked a little embarrassed actually "You to... make love with her." I could see his struggle with his words. Usually, he curses.

"She wants me to have sex with her. Yes. And the things is, well you already know... I'm kind of a _virgin. _And I have no problem with giving it up to her, but 1: I'm not sure what to do. And 2: I'm afraid I'll kill her." My voice broke at the last word.

"You won't, Edward!" He rolled his eyes at me. "You two have been through so much. And you've made it through every moment of it." He paused, but then continued. "Sex. It's the most potent thing I have ever had experience doing." He looked up, then looked down at me again. "I've never seen anyone love anyone else in my entire existence. You and Bella belong together, and I'm absolutely positive you won't kill her."

I thought about that for a second. "Maybe your right. But I still don't know how to do it. And then again, her blood." I swallowed hard, removing the thought from my mind. Then continued, "I've tasted her blood. It's the most... Delicious blood I've ever tasted."

"That may be true, but I'm still sure you'll never hurt her." He stopped and looked at me for a moment, then spoke in such a sincere tone I thought I was talking to Carlisle for a second. "You love you too much, Edward. Nothing will go wrong."

"I promised we would try on our honeymoon. She insists on it now. But I need time to prepare myself, and if I push for the honeymoon, then you _know _the wedding with be sooner."

He chuckled a little. "Edward. It's easy. It's natural. You will know what to do it when the time comes."

I was a little mad now. "But that's the thing! I don't want to look like an idiot who doesn't have a clue. Can you go a little bit more into detail, please?"

He put both hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay." He laughed. "So Edward, when a man loves a women very much.. Something magical happens... -" I cut him off before he could speak any more.

"Geez, Emmett." I rolled my eyes, and laughed. "I already know that part. But okay, so we lay down on the bed, and what are some things that would please Bella?" It felt weird saying it like that.

He seriously rolled his eyes now. "Lick her pussy, she'd love that." I didn't know what to say, so he went on. "Suck on her tits, and stick two fingers in her vagina, that always make then moan. Mmm." He sighed, thinking of Rosalie I hoped. "Then when your horny enough, you can finally stick your cock into her tight little pussy, and fuck her real hard!" He let of a louder moan now.

I got up and left then.

He followed, "Come on, Edward." He laughed, "You wanted me to go into _Detail _for you."

This conversation was for sure, over!

**Okay, guys, I think it might have dragged on, but let me know what you thought in the Reviews.**

**Thanks**

**~Alana**


End file.
